wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ''' ---- "Oh..." Tanglelight gave the tiny kit a glance then turned to the slightly older ones. She scented the air, Cardinalkit's faint scent drifted on the wind. "Where is Cardinalkit?" -- Ash Shadowsong angled her ears towards the CaveClan border. "This kit, Frostkit, needs a nursing queen, and we have none. He's going to CaveClan to see if someone can help her."Silverstar' 21:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight's fur prickled. "Okay..." ''He'll be fine.... ''"Let's get these kits back to camp before they freeze," she mewed, picking up Winterkit who dangled from her jaws, looking dead, while her brother hopped around lively. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 21:21, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong noted the molly's worry, and gave her a reassuring nudge. "He's practically the Medicine Cat apprentice, and he's a kit. No matter what, kits aren't allowed to be harmed and must be helped, it's the code," nodding, she started off towards camp, while Frostkit complained that she was hungry.Silverstar 21:24, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded, feeling a little better by her friends words and padded into camp. "Shut up, Frostkit! you'll get food soon!" Dewkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit let out a small wail. "Stop being a bully, I don't even know you!" After all, the poor ball of fur was rarely out of the nursery, or interacted with the other kits. So far, her life consisted of trying to pick up her mother's spirits, and all of her hard work had gone to waste. "Fernstar, dear? We've got a few newcomers..." Shadowsong softly called into camp, poking her head through the entrance.Silverstar 21:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar padded away from his day dreaming and padded over to Shadowsong and Tanglelight who carried kits. His eyes widened. "Where did they come from?" ''Ash''''storm'' 21:33, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Border, left by her mother who was on the brink of death, I think from depression. RockClan also has a major illness outbreak, soo..." Shadowsong nodded over her shoulder, motioning towards the other kits. "Thankfully, I think only this one here needs a nursing queen." She added quickly, directing towards Frostkit.Silverstar 21:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded. "We don't have any nursing queens though," he meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I know, someone's going to CaveClan to ask if we can borrow one," the warrior responded.Silverstar 21:41, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, okay," Fernstar looked at the kits. "Take them to the nursery and get them settled then." Tanglelight nodded and bounded off with Winterkit still in her jaws and Dewkit glaring around the camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar looked at the newcomers, mainly kits. Maybe I could get one to be my apprentice... I'd like an apprentice, that'd be cool. --look me in the eye 23:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong obeyed, carrying Frostkit to the nursery, where she lay in the nest and shivered. "Something wrong, Frostkit?" The warrior asked. "I-I'm hungry!" "I know that, and I'm sorry. Cardinalkit will be back soon. "And I'm cold!" The tiny kit let out a soft whimper, continuing to quiver until Shadowsong sighed and gave in, wrapping herself around the tiny kit. "I'll only stay here until you fall asleep, I have warrior duties I need to get back to."Silverstar 20:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Pinekit watched Winterkit and Dewkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit lay limp on the edge of the nest while Dewkit pounced on her tail. "So, what's your name?" he asked Shadowsong. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Pinekit asked Winterkit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Winterkit whimpered. "I'm fine." --- Cardinalkit came into camp with Gingersnap on his tail. "Where's the kit?" she asked with some savageness to her voice. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:06, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Are you sure?" Pinekit asked. 04:13, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Y-Yeah..." Winterkit confirmed with a hint of sadness in her voice. ---- "In the nursery which is over here," Cardinalkit led Gingersnap to the nursery. Gingersnap's eyes lit up when she saw Frostkit. ''Wick''''ed''[[Winterkit| Winter]] 15:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit Lazily raised her head, her eyes round with terror. Was this the queen? She sounded like a straight savage! Shadowsong rose to her paws, her warmth leaving Frostkit.Silverstar 16:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Gingersnap nestled around Frostkit, purring. She could learn how to care for her own kits when they came from this one. "Don't worry, you have food now! you must be starving!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm..okay." Pinekit said to Winterkit, watched his siblings closely. 18:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) A few days had passed and Winterkit, Dewkit, and Pinekit were made apprentices. Dewpaw's mentor being Birdsoar, Winterpaw's Darkstorm, and Pinepaw's Shadowsong. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) (:D) Birdsoar approached Dewpaw. --look me in the eye 19:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw looked around for Shadowsong. 20:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "What do we do first? can we battle train? or hunt? or patrol? or go into real battle?" Dewpaw's mind raced with exctiement. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar twitched her tail, thinking about it. "...I was thinking I would take you on a tour around the territory, or something, so that you know where everything is." --look me in the eye 22:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "Great!" Dewpaw mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:45, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar nodded. "Lt's go now, then, shall we?" --look me in the eye 23:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "YEAH!" Dewpaw screeched and ran out of camp with his tail sticking up. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:52, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw looked some more. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 23:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar purred quietly at the eagerness of her new apprentice as she led him through the territory. --look me in the eye 23:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw hopped onto a leaf and shredded it. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong approached her apprentice coolly, angling her ears towards the apprentice's den. "Best go make your nest,"---- Darkstorm touchedh is nose to Winterpaw's. "Get settled in, and then we'll have a sweggy tour."Silverstar 01:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Okay." Pinepaw said. I thought I gave the orders around here... she thought. -Wolf Birdsoar watched Dewpaw shred a leaf, and stopped, waiting for the apprentice to finish before they carried on. --look me in the eye 03:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw realized his mentor was watching him, and he pranced back to her side. ---- Winterpaw stared at Darkstorm with wide eyes. "Okay," she mewed in a small voice and turned to the apprentices den. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar went on with the tour once Dewpaw came back to her. --look me in the eye 20:09, January 28, 2016 (UTC) After the tour, Dewpaw flopped into the nest that Winterpaw had made for him. ---- Cardinalkit studied a spiky leaf. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar got a piece of prey off the fresh-kill pile after the tour, and brought it over to the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 00:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) One night about a week before, Gingersnap kitted to two she-cats, Flowerkit and Echokit, who now bounded around restlessly. "Can't we leave the nursery yet?" Flowerkit pleaded. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw was making her nest, she couldn't wait to train. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Gingersnap sighed. "Fine! off you go!" she mewed and butted Flowerkit out of the den. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar looked for her apprentice. --look me in the eye 02:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Feeling a little annoyed, Pinepaw wanted to go hunting. Where were her siblings? Rolling her eyes, she walked around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit was...not very please about having new adopted littermates. She was older than them, yes, but definitely weaker, due to her malnutrition during her younger kithood. Now, she sat by herself on a little rock, on a shaded corner of camp, missing her brother.----Shadowsong angled her ears towards Pinepaw. "Yo, Pinepaw, let's get out of camp now. That is, if you've finished with your nest. Don't want to come home all worn out from the journey, and have to make your nest."Silverstar 21:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar licked one of her paws. Because Littleclaw, the previous deputy (was mink's character so we need a new one), had died/gone missing/whatever could've happened, the Clan needed a new deputy. --look me in the eye 22:21, February 5, 2016 (UTC) After Littleclaw died, Fernstar thought long about who to make as the new deputy, and he at last decided. "Let all cats gather for a Clan meeting," he ordered. After they were all together, "Tonight, I have chosen a new deputy to replace Littleclaw. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ShadeClan is Viperclaw." ---- Viperclaw was thrilled to become deputy and promised Fernstar he would serve well. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:04, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar nodded at Viperclaw and waved her tail, approving with the choice. --look me in the eye 04:13, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Flowerkit hopped onto a ladybug and watched it flutter away. ---- Winterpaw stared at nothing. ---- Cardinalkit - Cardinal''paw'' had at last become Flightsong's apprentice, and was now searching for lavender. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar got up and went looking for Dewpaw: she wanted to take her apprentice training. --look me in the eye 05:18, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw saw his mentor and ran over to her. "Can we battle train today?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 13:38, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar flicked her black tail. "Sure, I was thinking of that myself. Shall we go now?" --look me in the eye 01:07, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw nodded. "Yeah!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Pinepaw padded around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 18:43, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Frostkit quietly exited the nursery, and sat by herself. She felt so empty, she missed her real family, despite barely remembering them.---- Shadowsong returned from a hunting trip, a hare hanging in her jaws.Silverstar 21:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar nodded, and ledthe apprentice out of camp, and to the training area. --look me in the eye 03:09, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw hopped around excitedly waiting for his mentor to give him an order. ---- Winterpaw tripped. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, attack me using the moves thyat I showed you last time," Birdsoar ordered. (just make up some moves, ash) --look me in the eye 19:21, February 12, 2016 (UTC) After placing her catch on the pile, Shadowsong drifted over to a patch of sunlight, her paws feeling heavy and her body unusually exhausted. She flopped herself down to sun, and hopefully regain her energy.---- Darkstorm angled his ears towards Winterpaw. "Kid, if you didn't just break your paws, we can head out on a border patrol now."Silverstar 00:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Okay," Winterpaw murmured quietly, stumbling up. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar patiently waited for Dewpaw to attack her, mentally building herself up in the process. --look me in the eye 06:10, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw flew at Birdsoar with full force. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:40, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy as she lay there.---- Darkstorm nodded. "Alright, c'mon." Turning on his heels, the dark tabby swiftly made his way out of camp.Silverstar 18:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight appeared out of nowhere beside Shadowsong. "Hello!" she wailed happily. ---- Winterpaw silently followed her mentor. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong was slow to respond, groaning softly in response before lazily peeling back her eyelids. "....Oh, hello Tanglelight."---- Darkstorm trotted along, eventually haulting a the border. "Can you detect anything?"Silverstar 18:52, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Why are you so tired? I'm full of energy!" Tanglelight exclaimed, hopping around Shadowsong cheerfully. --- "No," Winterpaw replied, not even trying. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) A soft sigh sounded from the dark molly as she closed her eyes. "I just...I don't know, I feel like a big pile of fox-dung, I'm exhausted."---- Darkstorm huffed under his breath. "Ok then, can you detect anything if you try?"Silverstar 18:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe your dying?" Tanglelight joked, then quickly added. "... but maybe you slept bad last night," ---- Winterpaw closed her eyes, and with a sigh, she sniffed slightly at the air. "I guess a vole or something..." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong shook her head, putting her paws over her eyes. "No, no, I over-slept today...and yesterday."---- Darkstorm nodded. "Good, now go get it. While you're doing that, I'll refresh the borders."Silverstar 19:06, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe you should see Flightsong?" Tanglelight asked. --- Winterpaw sighed once more. "Okay..." she mewed and went to find the creature. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:10, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded slowly. "....I probably should, I think I'm coming down with something..." Rising to her paws, the molly sluggishly made her way to the Medicine Cat's den.---- Darkstorm waited in silence.Silverstar 19:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong was sleeping, while Cardinalpaw sorted through the lavender store. ---- Winterpaw spotted the vole, and ran right to it, scaring it away. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:32, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong peered over at Cardinalpaw. "Hey, Cardinalpaw? Mind looking at me? I feel like crowfood."---- Darkstorm marked the border.Silverstar 19:38, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (i think shadow's expecting fern's kits :o) Birdsoar fought with Dewpaw (in the mock battle), assessing how his moves were going at the same time. ...He needs to remember not to use eye contact to where he's going to aim his blows, the she-cat thought as she dodged a blow that she'd seen coming. --look me in the eye 20:48, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw looked at Birdsoar's shoulder, then noticed how she seemed know where he was going. "How do you keep figuring out where I am going to strike?" he asked. I wonder if she can read minds... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC)'' Birdsoar, hearing Dewpaw's question, split up the fight, and then said: "I can see where your eyes are looking at is where you're going to attack... look away, so that I can't see where you're going to land a blow on me." --look me in the eye 23:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Oooo! I totally knew that," Dewpaw puffed, then looked at Birdsoar's side, but instead, sprang at her tail. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:44, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar got caught off guard this time... She felt something hit her tail. --look me in the eye 01:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw looked up from his herbs and padded over to Shadowsong. "Anything besides feeling like crow-food?" he questioned her, looking her up and down. ---- Dewpaw landed on Birdsoar's tail then tried for her shoulders to try to pin her down. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong paused. "I haven't sleptslept well either, and I keep feeling really hot or cold."---- Darkstorm waited for his apprentice.Silverstar 14:39, February 21, 2016 (UTC) (Is she going to have kits?) Cardinalpaw sniffed. "I'll see what Flightsong has to say," he mewed, and bounded over to his mentor. --- Winterpaw came back to Darkstorm, carrying nothing at all. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) (I actually intended on her having a fever, but if you're going to end up killing poor Fernstar, then she probably should be, so they can enjoy their family before he passes) Shadowsong nodded.---- Darkstorm sighed. "You must have patience, Winterpaw. C'mon, help me finish marking the borders, and then we'll head home."Silverstar 16:29, February 21, 2016 (UTC) (k) Cardinalpaw returned with Flightsong, Flightsong rested on paw on Shadowsong's head. "You feel like you have a little bit of a fever," Flightsong murmured half to herself. She went over to a pile of leaves and gave them to Shadowsong. "Eat these feverfew and you should be fine. Please return if they stay or worsen, or if you get any new ones." Flightsong meowed. ---- Winterpaw silently helped her mentor. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) (she'll expect them sometime later) Shadowsong nodded. "Alright, thanks you two," she ate the herbs as ordered before exiting to get some rest.----- Once they finished, Darkstorm escorted his apprentice back to camp.Silverstar 22:15, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar grunted as she felt Dewpaw land a blow on her tail. --look me in the eye 02:38, February 27, 2016 (UTC) A few moons later, Dewpaw became a warrior with the name Dewfur. Now, he was looking for prey. "There's nothing! we've not found one piece of prey in weeks! my bones are starting to show!" he exclaimed to himself. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay